Gordon Freeman
Dr. Gordon Freeman is a theoretical physicist from Earth who's currently on Remnant after he accepted a job offered to him by a strange being. Biography Gordon is a graduate from MIT with a PHD in theoretical physics. Gordon worked at the Black Mesa Research Facility in the state of New Mexico, where an experiment went wrong, causing aliens to teleport into the facility and begin killing and infecting the scientists and security guards in the facility. Gordon bravely fought through Black Mesa, killing hundreds of hostile aliens and United States Marines sent in to cover up the invasion. When Gordon reaches Black Mesa's Lambda Complex, he discovers that he must travel to the home planet of the aliens and kill the powerful being responsible for keeping the portal between the two words open. After travelling to the alien border world known as "Xen", Gordon finally comes face to face with the powerful alien, who Gordon manages to defeat. A strange man in a suit known only as The G-Man, comes to Gordon with an offer, work for him, or fight a battle he has no chance of winning. Gordon accepts the offer, and The G-Man places him into stasis for an unknown amount of time. The G-Man eventually releases Gordon from stasis, placing him on Remnant. Gordon used to be a rather difficult person to get along with before his amnesia, being arrogant, rash, paranoid, and somewhat psychopathic. These traits could partially be caused by PTSD from the mental trauma he endured during The Black Mesa Incident. He absolutely hates Remnant and will rant in great length about how he believes Earth is far superior. Gordon has a notable hatred for Cap, considering him a complete asshole who only acts good to hide his true colors. Gordon is a notable drug user, having an addiction to both morphine and oxycodone. After Gordon's mind was swapped with a previous incarnation of himself, his personality changed. He is now much more down to Earth and isn't nearly as paranoid and arrogant as he once was. Gordon wears an orange suit of armor called the Hazardous Environment Suit, universally referred to by Gordon as the HEV Suit. Gordon possesses no superhuman abilities, but is a surprisingly skilled marksman given his rather limited firearms training, and is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Gordon's main weapon of choice is a simple crowbar, which he can use to both damage his enemies with, and to bust and pry open objects like crates and vent covers with. Gordon also carries multiple firearms, a crossbow, two energy blasters, and 3 different types of explosives, all of which he can use with great effectiveness. Gordon has demonstrated incredible prowess with technology, having built multiple upgrades to his suit and weapons seemingly out of scrap metal. Gordon's theme is ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8ZCM4FuI5A, which is, We've Got Hostiles, by Joel Nielsen. Behind the scenes In the RCM timeline, Gordon used to be able to respawn after he was killed. This was later changed because it was deemed too overpowered. Gordon is one of the few major characters not to have been in a romantic relationship. Gordon's favorite beer is Budweiser. Gordon played quarterback for the MIT Engineers Football team. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}